Dangerous Love
by Lexielovely
Summary: Murder. Mixed emotions. Masks. Golden girl Annabeth Chase has it all. Top student, best in every aspect, but prisoner in her own home. However, she gives this all up when she is subjected to a life of crime. I guess that's what happens when your boyfriend is the biggest drug lord in all of New York. Percabeth AU, with Jasper, Frazel, and Caleo.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 **1 YEAR LATER, MAY 2018**

As the click of heels pattered across the tiles of the dreary halls of Goode High School, the wave of students chattering next to their lockers parted like the Red Sea, as the once popular girl in school walked down the hall. She knew the whispers were about her, she wasn't stupid. In fact, she was the smartest student in the school, the future valedictorian.

Her grey, intimidating eyes narrowed even more with each student relentlessly gossiping about her, her life, but more importantly, her boyfriend. A ball of rage collected in her chest as she heard, "Oh my god, I cannot believe that she's showing her face after that disaster. Do you think she has a gun on her?"

She, in fact, did have a gun on her, merely for protection. But they didn't need to know that. After all, her boyfriend had a lot of enemies. You could never be to careful.

With a fire in her eyes, she walked right past them, ignoring the loud whispers that were evidently directed at her. But that's what happens when your boyfriend is the most notorious drug lord in all of New York.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

As the click of heels pattered across the tiles of the dreary halls of Goode High School, the wave of students chattering next to their lockers parted like the Red Sea, as the most popular girl in school, walked down the hall. She was Annabeth Chase, she thought to herself with a smirk on her face, of course they would do that. After all, everyone knew her, and everyone adored her.

She was the most stubborn person you could ever meet, but don't let that fool you. She was also the kindest, until you did something bad. Then all hell would really be unleashed. There was nobody quite like Annabeth Chase.

ANNABETH POV

Walking down the halls, I flashed smiles at everyone as they parted and began to greet me. However, I really only had the time to talk to three girls as they approached me. My best friends.

Piper approached me, her choppy, yet effortlessly glamorous hair waving behind her as she walked up. I would be kidding if I said that she wasn't the prettiest person I had ever met. That was to be expected, though, considering her parents were actor Tristan McLean, and supermodel Aphrodite Olympus. All the boys stopped to stare as she spoke animately with me, her kaleidoscope eyes shining in the light. "Hey Anna, did you hear the news?"

"Woah, hold up Pipes. Give poor Bethie time to breathe first," Thalia said, smiling wickedly as she inspected her chipped black nails. She knew just how much I hated that, and her style represented her annoying, but never ill-meant humor. She was dressed in all black, per usual, blue streaks running down the short length of her hair. I was in the process of glaring at her, when another voice interrupted.

"It's fine, Annabeth, I've got you covered," a timid voice interjected as I broke my stare at Thalia. I looked down to see the owner of the voice smiling shyly at me. Little Hazel Levesque, two years younger but still one of the best friends I have ever had the pleasure of making. She might seem like an innocent, shy girl at first. But once you really get to know her, she could be just as wild as any other.

"Thanks Hazel. Anyways, what news?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

"Um, only the most epic club is opening this weekend, and I've got a way in," Piper said, smiling with satisfaction.

"That's great, but how?" Hazel replied, looking worried.

"Easy," Piper replied. "My dad knows some people. I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure that they'll let us in."

At this point, worry flooded into my brain. How do I tell my friends that I can't go to the event of the year? They know about my overprotective dad, but I didn't want to disappoint them.

As soon as I told them, they weren't fazed at all. "Obviously, we're just gonna have to break you out!" Thalia replied nonchalantly.

"Thals, are you crazy?" I exclaimed.

"Dead serious, we're getting you in the club. Everyone will expect Miss Popular to be there."

Knowing that I had no way out of this, I agreed reluctantly, sighing as the girls squealed with excitement.

—-TIMESKIP—-

I'm just gonna spare you the rest of the day. Boring classes, but tons of homework. I'm lucky that I attend the most prestigious public high school in all of New York, I just use that as my excuse as to why I'm never out of the house.

I was legitimately worried as I drove up to my mini mansion-sized house. My dad always jokingly threatened that he would shoot anyone or anything that put me in harm's way, and let's just say that he takes this to the extreme.

I wouldn't be worried, but he was a police officer, he carried a freaking shotgun with him at all times. Not only was he a police officer, he was the most well-known police officer in the area. Everyone knew his name, and his vendetta against "Jackson", the infamous twenty year old drug lord stirring up trouble everywhere. I've never seen what he looks like, but I know all about him. He runs the largest crime circle in New York, dabbling in all areas of crime, from drugs, to human trafficking, to even murder. Needless to say, I'd never be seeing him for as long as my father was around.

I arrived home, and entered to see my father sitting at the kitchen table. "Hiya Princess, how was school?" he asked.

"School was great, Daddy," I replied. In a rush, I let out, "My friends want to come over to sleep at our house tomorrow, Daddy. Can they?"

"Well, who are the friends?" He asked with suspicion in his tone.

"Oh, just Piper, Hazel, and Thalia."

"Those young ladies? Of course they can come over, provided that you do not leave the house."

Victory! "Thanks, Daddy," I said as I went up to my room. Closing the door, I texted all three girls. _Looks like we're having a sleepover tomorrow. ;)_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I sat at my desk, doing homework. I have never been more bored. I mean, when you think about it, I'm totally a loser, I mean, spending my time doing homework on a Friday night? I guess that's just what happens when you attend a school known for their rigor. I sighed loudly, praying for the door bell to ring.

A second later, my prayers were thankfully answered as the door bell rang. "I got it," I screamed to my dad as he watched me amusedly.

"Guys, I'm so glad you made it!" I exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as I threw the door open.

"We're glad to see you too Annie, but tone it down with the enthusiasm," Thalia said, sending me a warning look.

"Right, I've just been bored out of my mind with all of my homework," I said quickly.

"You girls have fun, I'm gonna head to bed early," my father said, rubbing his eyes with a weary look on his face. I could barely contain the excitement inside of me as he walked up the stairs, us following to my respective bedroom. I rarely was able to go out, with a prison guard for a parent. Now that the opportunity presented itself, I was totally gonna have fun.

"Okay, first order of business. Clothes. I'm gonna let Pipes over here take over now, this being her realm and all," Thalia announced.

"Not amused, Thals. But let's get started. We each brought our own clothes, but I also brought some for you too, Annabeth and Hazel," Piper remarked.

"Okay I get Hazel, the perfect picture of Miss Innocence, but me? I have a whole closet of clothes right here," I replied, clearly offended.

"No offense, you have awesome clothes. But I really don't think that Daddy Dearest would let you buy any party clothes. The clothes you already have would make you look like a total nun at the club," Piper explained as she pulled out a pair of leggings and a shimmery golden crop top. "Hazel, this is perfect for you. It really matches your eyes."

I didn't speak as I became lost in thought. Really, I wasn't offended. But it made me think of how much easier my life would be if my mother was still around. She died in a car accident when I was little, and it really made me crave a motherly figure, as I kind of grew up on my own. Dad was great (sort of), but I need someone here to help me figure things out too.

I quickly was snapped out of my thoughts when Piper pulled out the most scandalous outfit I had ever seen from her cornucopia-shaped duffle bag. Honestly, it wasn't even an outfit, more like a deep red clump of fabric that could pass as lingerie. "No way, no way in Hades will I be wearing that!"

"Come on Annabeth, let loose," Piper whined.

"Trust me, that dress is way to tight for me to be loose. And short, where did you get that?"

"From my mom, don't worry about it. Put it on, or else I'll tell the whole school that you're deathly afraid of spiders."

"You. Wouldn't," I said as I seethed in anger, trying to figure out with was worse. She knew just how much I hated appearing weak. Just imagine all of the jokes! Sure, I was well-liked, but this was high school! Reluctantly, I walked to my closet to slip on the ridiculously short fabric.

A moment later, when I walked out, gasps were released from my small audience as I walked out. I looked into the mirror and even smiled, warming up to the idea of the dress. "Annabeth, you look so good!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Thanks, you all look amazing too!" I replied, blushing slightly.

Believing in myself, I turned to Piper and smirked. "Ready to give me the makeover of a lifetime?"

"Hell yes!" Piper whisper-shouted as she started to do my makeup. "As much as I hate makeup, I'm totally pumped to wear it tonight. It's the biggest night of the year!"

An hour later, she was finished with my hair and makeup. I don't mean to be egotistical, but I honestly thought that I looked great. I slipped on a pair of stilettos, looking at the rest of my friends.

Piper looked excited, Hazel looked slightly terrified, and Thalia was just plain ready. smirked, stopping short when I realized how much work it would be to climb out of the house in stilettos. Thankfully, as we all did this, no one got hurt, and we escaped to my car.

I drove, Thalia immediately claiming shotgun as the engine roared to life. As soon as we left the neighborhood, we all let out shrieks of joy, the prospect of freedom for the night finally catching up to me.

Later, we pulled up to a large, trendy-looking club with a line a mile long. That was no problem, because we had Piper. Using the power of persuasion, the crowd parted, and we strutted right up to the front. The bouncer looked at us with a weary, hard look on his face as he asked, "ID please."

Piper moved to be in front of the bouncer and smiled sweetly. "Sir, don't you recognize me? I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan and Aphrodite McLean. Surely you could let us in? We forgot our IDs at home, and it's way too late to turn back now."

But it seems that even Piper's magical powers of persuasion were futile as he said, "Sorry, no ID, no entrance."

We all exchanged nervous glances at each other, not knowing what to do. It'd be super hard to sneak back inside my house this early at night, and we would never do that anyways. We were on a mission, we were going to that club. People were expecting us.

Suddenly, a silk smooth voice interrupted our thoughts. "Why surely, Bruce, you could let these beautiful women pass. They look old enough to me."

"Of-of course Mr. Jackson. So sorry for the confusion. Of course these ladies can come in," the bouncer said shakily, letting us pass instantly. I looked up, and was immediately entranced by luminous green orbs staring at me. Jet black hair and a fancy suit made for the most good looking man I had ever seen in my life. I was in shock at this handsome stranger, but not testing my luck, walked in with my friends.

We scurried in, not wanting to believe our good luck. While they strutted through, I shot one last look at the green-eyed man, watching him smirk at me, then walking away. Tons of questions filled my mind. Who was this man? But more importantly, why does he seem so familiar?

 **AU: Hey guys, Lexielovely here. As you can see, back with another story. I'm really excited for this one but am a little unsure as if to continue (I don't know a lot about drugs and crime, but I thought it was a cool idea). Anyways, let me know if you want me to continue. Feel free to leave ideas or comments! Also, as for my posting schedule, I'm pretty busy with school right now, but I'll post whenever I can! I'll let you all know if I have a definite posting schedule.**

 **As always, make sure to read and review!**

 **xoxo, Lexielovely [I want to see if anyone gets my reference, let's be friends if you do! :)]**


	4. Chapter 3

First of all, let the record state that I, Annabeth Minerva Chase, am most certainly not a party person. Really, if you think about it, this would be like my fifth party. And I'm a junior in high school and considered the most popular girl at Goode.

The club pounded with noise as lights glimmered and teenagers danced like their life depended on it. The girls looked like they were having the time of their lives. Piper, as expected, was dancing with a sort of easy grace that could only be achievable if your mother was the Aphrodite. Thalia, edgy enough in her usual attire, was completely rocking out on the dance floor, her eyes flashing with excitement. And Hazel, surprisingly, was the wildest of them all, going as far as to dance with random guys and then bolt away as soon as they started getting handsy.

And then there was me, standing off on the side of the dance floor. Piper noticed this and came over. "Annie, come over! It's super fun," she yelled, her words slightly slurring as she spoke.

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood Pipes," I said.

"Well that's just cuz we haven't gotten any alcohol in you yet. Come on, drinks on me!" Piper said as she dragged me over to the bar.

The bartender asked, "So what would you pretty ladies like?"

"I'll have a shot of tequila and… Annabeth here will have..?"

I sighed, deciding to give into the persuasive powers of Piper McLean. "I'll have an apple martini."

"No worries, this one's on me" the bartender replied. "Grand opening of the new club, first drinks are one me."

"Awesome, thanks so much!" Piper exclaimed, downing the drink in one. She shot a look of excitement at me, then ran out to join the girls on the dance floor.

I sat there, slowly sipping my drink, watching the crowd around me. Suddenly, I decided that I wanted to get rid of this feeling, and downed my drink as well.

"Woah, that was fast. Can I get you another?" a silky smooth voice interjected. I looked up, and saw those luminous green orbs from before staring down at me. I was mesmerized, he honestly had to be the most good looking man I had ever seen. His eyes enraptured me, and he signaled to the bartender for another drink.

"Thanks…" I said. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, what if I wanted to?" He said, all of his charisma and charm sending my brain into overdrive.

"Then I'd say go for it. But I don't even know who you are."

He chuckled, his mysterious voice remarking, "I'm the owner of this club. It's the grand opening and I feel obligated to buy the most beautiful girl in here a drink."

At that point, I really didn't know what to do. Should I say something? God, I've never been more nervous in my entire life. Get it together, Annabeth. You can do this.

I must've had an extremely puzzled look on my face, because the mysterious owner chuckled and asked, "Do you wanna get out of here? It might be the grand opening, but I can think of hundreds of better places to be with you."

"Yeah, sure," I said, not really thinking that he's a total stranger and I'm going out with him after five minutes of knowing each other. But I accepted anyways. "Let me just go tell my friends so they're not worried."

I walked away, nerves overtaking me. However, it was quickly masked by excitement as I walked up to the girls and said, "Hey, I'm gonna go now. Don't worry about me, just take a cab when you're gonna leave and go back to my house. I'll come back and take care of the car."

Not hearing a response, I walked off and joined the green-eyed man. "Okay, let's go."

He led me out into the parking lot, and I saw literally the most gorgeous and expensive car I've ever seen. "Oh my god, is that a Lamborghini?"

"Sure is, I have one in every color. It's my favorite type of car," he replied nonchalantly.

Somehow, my brain chose to overlook that "small" fact. Maybe it was because of all of the alcohol, or maybe it was because of the fact that I was so enamored with the guy. "And it's my favorite color too, grey is everything," I said. "But I think I might have a new favorite color now," thinking of those deep green eyes.

He held my gaze as he walked to the passenger seat, and opened the door for me. "Where are we going?" I asked as we got in.

"Well it's a surprise," he said. "But I think you'll like it."

We drove for a little until we reached the Empire State Building. "Hey, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see, " he said, his beautiful eyes glimmering with something that looked like excitement.

He took my hand and we walked into the building. He walked up to the front desk, where there was a security guard waiting. "Will, my man. Would you mind letting us up? I want to show her something."

"Yeah, not problem," he said. And to me, he remarked, "Enjoy the view. You'll never forget it."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm Annabeth, by the way. Annabeth Chase." At this point, it never occurred to me that he didn't know my name, and he turned to me, looking at me with interest. He had such a dumbfounded look on his face, I giggled. In that moment, he looked so innocent, and like he just came out of water and was catching his breath. That's when I got the name, Seaweed Brain! Yeah, totally. My alcoholic mind was pretty messed up.

"Well nice to meet you Annabeth Chase. I'm Will Solace. I'd love to stay and chat longer, but my man here really looks like he wants to show you something."

"Yeah, thanks Will. Catch you later," Seaweed Brain said, leading me up to the elevator.

"Wow, this elevator has some pretty terrible music," I said.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised that a building with this many floors didn't have good music." Finally, after a few moments, we reached our destination and we stepped out.

"Wow," I breathed, taking in the sights. We were at the top of the Empire State Building. Will was right, the sight was truly remarkable. I was sure that I'd never forget this night. "How are you able to be up here? There has to be restrictions."

"Let's just say I know some people."

"Like Will?" I asked.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied, his tearing his gaze away from me.

"Hey, you know what I realized? I don't know your name."

"My name?" he replied hesitantly.

"Yeah your name. I can't be going off gallivanting with a stranger until I at least know their name."

"Well, Miss Annabeth Chase, my name is Percy."

"Nice to meet you Percy," I whispered.

"Nice to meet you too Annabeth."

And that was pretty much how the rest of the night went. We sat there and talked. We just talked. Well, we also did a little bit of dancing. Turns out, he's a horrible dancer.

I must have been high off of my emotions, because as we drove to my house later, I felt strangely dizzy and warm. It only intensified by the end of the night, when he dropped me off at home and pulled me in for a long tantalizing kiss. Yep, I was definitely high off of my emotions.

As he turned to leave, I cried out (as best I could without waking my dad up) "But how will you find me to hang out again? That is, if you want to hang out again."

He turned to me with a mysterious look in his eye, saying, "Don't worry, I have my ways. And I definitely want to see you again." With that, he took off.

Sighing to myself, I didn't even bother changing. As I collapsed on the bed, I didn't even think to see if the girls were okay or what my dad would say when he realized that the car was missing. Tomorrow morning, I was so screwed.

 **A/N: And there you have it folks, the meeting of Percabeth. Let me know any ideas you have as to how the plot unfolds, because I'm really not sure myself.**

 **As always, read and review!**

 **xoxo, Lexielovely**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I feel like I've been forgetting to do this lately. But I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan. Now that's out of the way, read on!**

I woke up the next morning at 11 AM, completely unprepared for what I was about to face in approximately three seconds. Then it hit me. Not the events of the night before, or even the consequences of my actions. No, it was something much worse. It was the hangover. Oh goodness, the hangover. Now mind you, I'm not really a "bad girl," despite the commonly held assumption that all "populars" had to stay out until three in the morning hard-core partying. So as you would realize, this was my first really bad hangover.

I groaned as I rolled over, covering my face with a pillow, clutching my head, and willing for the world to go away. Finally, I told myself, _get up Annabeth. I have complete faith that you are strong enough to face the day. Well, that and the fact that police officer Dad will know something is up if I stay here forever._ Slowly but surely, I got out of bed and immediately went to my windows to shut the blinds. But then I realized the gravity of the situation as I walked to shut my curtains. I left my dad's car at the bar! Running to the window, almost tripping over my discarded clothes, I ran to the window and peered outside. To my surprise, my dad's car was right outside. But how?

Hazel or Piper perhaps? Maybe Thalia? Well, it didn't matter because I was saved! Now I just had to hide my raging hangover and the fact that I snuck out to a bar all night. I got ready and desperately attempted to make myself presentable.

Stumbling my way downstairs, I tried to make myself look as normal as possible. Messy hair, no problem! I just ran my fingers through it. Bleary eyes? I had splashed my face with cold water and put on concealer. Time to act the part of obedient, rule-abiding teenage daughter.

I walked into the kitchen and the first thing my dad said was, "Well good morning Sunshine!" Ha, yeah right.

"Morning Dad! What's for breakfast?" I totally got this.

"The cook made pancakes and an omelette. Anyways, what are you doing today?"

Trying to find a hangover cure. But of course, I didn't say that. "Probably just a ton of homework and talking to my friends."

"That's right! Where are the girls anyways?" My dad asked.

Crap where did they go? "Oh… they left early in the morning because they had things to do."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later Princess, I have to go into the station. They have another lead on Percy Jackson. Apparently he's just made another drug deal with a well-known cartel."

I choked on my eggs. I genuinely choked.

"Annabeth, are you all right?" My dad asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um you go to work Dad okay? I'll talk to you later. I think I'm gonna head to the park."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later!"

I rushed out of the house, barely forgetting to even breathe. Last night's memories of Percy Jackson came back to me in a flash. I cannot believe that I made out with a well-known teenage drug dealer! What was I going to do now?

Finally reaching the park, I went and sat on the swings, putting my head in between my knees and forcing myself to rationalize. I mean, it was just a kiss, hardly more. That couldn't have meant anything. But the fact of the matter was that it did, or at least to me it did. I felt something with Percy that I had never felt before, not even with my ex-boyfriend Luke Castellan, the "bad boy" and jock of our school. Compared to Percy, Luke is practically a saint!

Did I really want Percy that much? I mean, it would get me into so much trouble if I started getting involved with him. And my dad, I can not even fathom what my dad would do if he found out. First, he would be pissed off that I was being distracted from my studies. Second, he would be so concerned that I was being pulled out of my sheltered life in a bubble. Third, and most important, PERCY JACKSON?! No need to say any more.

Suddenly, a voice pulled me out of my self-destructive thoughts. "Fancy seeing you here Annabeth." Oh goodness, it was Percy Jackson himself, in his green-eyed, sexy, messy black hair glory. Just who I was hoping to avoid.

"Percy! What are you doing here? You don't strike me as a guy who spends his time on the playground."

"Well there's a lot about me that you don't know, Miss Chase."

"Is that an invitation for me to come find out?" I asked.

"Take that whichever way you will. But I would certainly not be opposed to the idea. Quite the opposite, in fact." He said in a suggestive tone, the mischievous twinkle once again appearing in his sparkling sea-green eyes.

"Tell me this Jackson. Why would you want me to? And wouldn't it be dangerous for me, seeing as you have a reputation and all that, to say the least?"

"I'm intrigued by you Annabeth. I was the moment I saw you at the bar last night. And it's only as dangerous as you make it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I am known for my mysterious behavior. Take care Annabeth." With that, he got off of the other swing, kissed my cheek, and began to walk away.

"Wait! What if I want to see you again?" I asked frantically, because I genuinely (sort of) wanted to see him.

As he walked away, he turned his head and shouted, "I'll find you, don't worry."

And with that, I returned to my original position, my head in between my knees. This time, I had a slight smile on my face.

 **A/N: And that's the fourth chapter! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. What do you think is gonna happen next, hmm? Make sure to favorite and review the story! It would mean a lot! See you next time!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Lexielovely**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Rick Riordan. Now that's out of the way, so read on!**

I'll spare you the boring details of the rest of my weekend. Just me, locked away in my tower of a home with my father, trying desperately to figure out where my life has taken me. After fighting my raging hangover from my night of rebelliousness, I basically just moped around the house, doing my homework and random things to keep me occupied. Fun. I'm basically a modern-day Rapunzel.

As I walked through the halls on Monday, a strange sense of normalcy consumed me. And not the good kind. I felt… bored. But I guess that would happen to someone who had a magical night with a young, handsome, big-shot drug dealer.

Suddenly, I saw the crowds part slightly, and realized that my friends must be coming my way. I felt someone jump on my back and say, "Guess who, Anna?"

"Well, it must be one of my closest friends, and judging by the nickname, Piper!" I said as I turned around with a smile.

"But how did you know we were coming?" Thalia interjected, genuinely curious.

"I saw the crowds part, I figured you must be coming."

"Ah, that makes sense," Thalia replied.

Then, Hazel timidly asked, "Where did you go Friday night? We tried looking for you after we left and we called you too!"

"You don't remember anything about me leaving?" I asked, confused as I could've sworn I had told them where I was going off too. Well, I don't even know what happened for sure, I was too drunk.

"No… I hope you didn't get in any trouble Annabeth," said Hazel.

At that moment I was stuck. Should I remind my friends and tell them the truth about my "date" with Percy? Or should I keep it a secret? They would worry too much if I told them the real truth, they didn't know who he was when I left with him. They would think it was a terrible idea. In that moment, I made my decision.

"I didn't really. I was so tired after all of the drinking that I… called a driver and had him take me home. I guess I'm just not built for that party lifestyle."

"Well, okay! I hope you didn't get too bad of a hangover, I had a terrible one on Saturday when I woke up," Piper said jokingly.

"Oh, please. We all know Annie would have the worst one of us all, she can barely hold her liquor." (We all know it was Thalia who said that).

"Okay, okay. No need for the insults, we have to get to class." And with that, we all scurried off to our classes, the glory of high school. Joy.

I'm not a sadist, so I won't make you sit through class with me. So after classes, I walked out to the parking lot, where the bus was awaiting me. But to my shock, as I neared the bus, something to the right caught my eye. Or someone, I should say. In all his glory, the great Percy Jackson stood, leaning against his… black motorcycle?

"Annabeth," Percy remarked casually, a small smirk appearing across his face.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I go to this school?" I asked, incredulous.

"I have people, and I figured that after a long day of boring, endless classes, you could do with some fun."

"That sounds perfect." But still, I was worried about climbing on that death contraption of his. And I told him as much.

"Death contraption? Death contraption? You've got it all wrong Wise Girl. Let me introduce you to Blackjack, the pride and joy of my life. He is what has gotten me through my years," he said dramatically.

"Well… okay then. Is it safe for two people to ride um… Blackjack?"

"More than safe! Hop on, I even have a helmet right here for you." With that, he strapped a pink helmet onto my head.

"You just happen to carry around a pink helmet around you?" I asked with a slight laugh.

He seemed embarrassed, I noted, as he ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled. "I um… bought this for you on my way over here."

Was it wrong for me to feel touched by this? Oh well. I didn't really know how to respond to this, so I decided to play coy. "And how did you know that I would agree to go with you?"

"I figured you were the adventurous type." Now I was truly shocked into silence. I've been given a ton of compliments, sure, that came with the territory of being one of the most popular girls in school, but no one had even called me adventurous before! So instead of words, I went for actions, and got right on his motorcycle.

 **A/N: Ahhh I can't believe how many favorites and follows we've gotten on this story, thanks so much! Sorry this was a shorter chapter, but I figured the next chapter (Percabeth's date) will be longer so… yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to review and favorite this story!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Lexielovely**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Rick Riordan. Now that's out of the way, so read on!**

Today, I felt something I had never felt before. Freedom. That's right, something never seen before folks. Annabeth Chase is on a motorcycle. With a boy. The old Annabeth from just two weeks ago would never have done this. She would have gone with morals and instincts. But this new, strange Annabeth threw those out the window. I felt… liberated.

"So where are we even going?" I yelled to Percy over the sounds of the roaring wind as we raced through the streets.

"Just wait and see, Wise Girl," he said.

"Wait, what do you mean by Wise Girl?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I figure that you're a genius because you just give me that vibe. You know, the girl that's really smart and good in school. Plus, eyes can say a lot about a person. Your eyes seem intelligent and flat-out scary, so…"

"Huh." I let that settle in. Percy was really surprising me, he was way more perceptive than I originally thought.

We drove in silence for a little bit, and I took that time to really reflect on my (surprising) life choices. I had a great group of friends (who I was currently lying to), a protective father (who I was also lying to), and a boy… friend who also happens to be a big-time drug dealer. Needless to say, I'm doing great. But at least my grades have not gone down the drain… as long as I get home to study for my big test tomorrow.

Good reflection.

Suddenly, I was shaken out of my thoughts by a halt, meaning that we had arrived at our destination.

A beach. Montauk?

Percy hopped off of his motorcycle, and offered his hand. "Madam."

Accepting it, I said, "I have to say Jackson, I'm quite surprised. I did not expect the beach, of all places."

"Stick around, Annabeth. I think there's a lot about me that you don't know." I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if I _should_. I mean, my teen angst bullshit does NOT need a body count, which is surely what I would get if I stuck around with Percy's crew.

As we walked along the beach, I started to see why Percy brought me to the beach. It's like he was born on it. Or something to that degree. I watched him completely transform… and it was amazing. One moment, he's this badass teen drug dealer, and the next, he's a carefree little kid.

He ran across the beach, dragging me by the hand as we raced along the shore. "Come on, Annie!" And with that, he took off his shirt and jumped into the ocean.

"Percy!" I yelled, absolutely flabbergasted.

"What are you waiting for? The water's great!"

"My clothes will get wet!" I replied.

"Oh please, Wise Girl, you only live once. And you're here, with me, so make the most of it." I mean, he did have a pretty convincing argument. I did have nothing to lose at this moment. So I jumped right in with him.

Later on, we walked along the beach to dry off, hand in hand as the sun set. "I didn't know you liked beaches so much, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain, huh?" He asked, green eyes sparkling in all of their glory.

"Well, from your obvious excitement of being here, I figured you must spend a lot of time at the beach. You have a pretty muscular, surfer-dude figure, so you must swim a lot, which coincidentally, fits your eye color. Plus, you have a piece of seaweed stuck in your hair," I said, as I pulled it out.

"Oh… well that makes sense." Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Come on, I want to show you something." With that, we raced across the beach once more, to a little row of cabins on the other side.

We entered one on the very end, slightly isolated from the rest. The moment we did, I felt at home, even more so than I did in my actual house. From the outside, the cabin looked a little bit rustic, but on the inside, it was more gorgeous than I imagined. It was fairly modern, all white, and blue accents everywhere. There was even a little fish tank on the side, with a variety of beautiful tropical fish.

"Seaweed Brain, this is… amazing," I breathed.

"Thanks, my mom and I come here all the time. It's… sort of my escape. A breather."

"An escape, huh? Sounds pretty special."

"It is. I don't know why I'm about to tell you this, we've only known each other for a couple of days and I feel like I'm ready to bear my soul to you. But…" He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Needless to say, I was slightly worried.

"Hey, it's okay. Come over here, sit with me." We moved over to the bed, and got prepared for the story.

"So… I never had the best childhood. Growing up with a single mom, you know, it wasn't easy. We didn't know where my dad was, he was just… gone. And we weren't exactly well-off. It was paycheck to paycheck. Then, my mom met Gabe.

"Gabe was who both saved and destroyed us. He had some money at the time and was a pretty nice guy. My mom was so happy that she had saved us from total poverty. But once they were married… he turned into a complete and utter asshole. I mean, he quit his jobs, picked up on drugs and alcohol, and made my mom do everything. She had to pick up a few jobs, especially at a candy store, and gave up on her dream as a writer. It was horrible."

I was silent for a few moments. "Did he ever hit you?"

"Never me… but my mom, yes. But I didn't know for a while, I guess she just hid it from me. But on day, when I was 15, I came home and saw broken shards of glass all over the floor, and him beating my mom on the ground. I saw red, and the next moment, I had Gabe on the ground, blood on my hands. My mom had to stop me before I went too far. We called the police, and he's in jail for life.

"But we still had a ton of drugs, and not a lot of money. So I did what I had to do, and I sold them off. Thus, beginning my career as a drug dealer. I know it's wrong, but I do what I have to do. My mom has a loving husband, Paul, and I'm expecting a little sister soon. And she's living out her dream as an author. Plus, a couple years back, I found out that I had a half-brother from my dad's side, Tyson. He was in a car accident, and he lost an eye and had some brain damage. I guess my dad was too busy to deal with it, so he sent him off to live with me. But I love him. I know this whole situation is not ideal, but…"

"Ha- have you every killed anyone before?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled darkly. "What's the answer you're looking for?"

"The truth."

"Well… I try not to do it. And I mean, I really try. But if someone was aiming a gun straight at me… I would do what's necessary to protect my family and my friends behind me."

"…I guess I don't know what it's like to be in your shoes, but I do understand where you're coming from. You know, with the single parent thing."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, my mom left a while ago, and it was just my dad and me for a while. And he's great, he really is, but he's just super protective."

"I guess that's why I'm getting the good girl vibes from you," he said jokingly.

"Yeah… and then when I was younger he met Helen, my stepmother. And then they had my brothers, Matthew and Bobby. I absolutely adore the twins, I do, but Helen and I don't exactly have the best relationship. I have no idea why, but she's always seen me as a freak, just because she isn't my biological mother.

"They're all away on a trip right now, so my dad and I have had the house to myself, and it's been nice. I love my dad, but he's so blind to how Helen doesn't accept me, and I don't know what to do. Thus, I've tried to keep out of trouble and make it easier for everyone."

"That must be really hard," he said.

"I guess… I just want a change in my life. Something completely different. I'm ready to break out of my box."

"I know what you mean. To just be a different person, regardless of what everyone else thinks of you."

"Exactly!"

"Stick with me, Wise Girl." There was that line again. But this time, he drifted off to sleep on the bed.

I fell asleep a few minutes later, my thoughts consumed by his words. I just might.

 **A/N: And…. Chapter 6 is done! Did anybody catch the reference in the story? Let me know. I don't know why, but this chapter took forever for me to write. Worth it though.**

 **Btw, I'm going to add a few new characters soon, and I need to decide between Thalico and Solangelo. Let me know!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review this story! You can just leave suggestions, and I'll definitely take a look, because I don't really know where this story is going to go. I just write in the moment. :)**

 **XOXO,**

 **Lexielovely**


End file.
